Miguel Delgado/Arcade
Top Strife Intro Cutscene (The scenes takes place in the octagon, and we see a fighter resembling Glass Joe falling down with blood in his face. The referee then raises Miguel's arm.) * Referee: "It's over! Miguel Delgado is the champion!" * Miguel: "I beat you, sucker!" (The audience are cheering. Then we cut to the Gran Vista studios where Miguel is performing a scene as Tako el Otako, a bad Goku cosplay.) * Director: "Cut!" * Miguel (v/o): "I'm Miguel Delgado. Everyone knows my characters like "Tako el Otako" or "El Chipo", as well as for the fact that I'm the champion of MMA." (We cut to Miguel on his computer.) * Miguel (v/o): "I work on Gran Vista, the broadcasting company with more ratings on Mexico, but Gran Vista have the reputation of supporting the corruption on Mexico by hiding some news about the government." (Miguel watches a protest video of the "Maria" case. The screen focuses on the video for a while, seeing a random black haired video blogger resembling Werevertumorro.) * Video-Blogger: "Do you remember the "Maria" case, where a little girl was disappeared mysteriously on Tijuana? Just when Miguel Delgado was preforming his monologue and the tragedy happens when he finished it, and later the girl disappeared without a trace..." * Miguel (v/o): *while he is smoking* "Yeah! I'm the one who kidnapped Maria, because I should to make a news that distract the audience for the violence news and my scandals." (Many Mexican newspapers are displayed on the screen, with the headers like "20 Women are Killed Once a Week!", "Notorious Drug Cartel Cause a Huge Massacre!" and "Armed Assault on a Plaza!", all written in spanish.) * Miguel (v/o): "But who cares? Gran Vista hide those news!" (We cut to Miguel acting on a telenovela, as he converses with an actress resembling Angelica Rivera in a ranch.) * Miguel (v/o): "And to make matters worse, I was blamed by the father of Maria, a guy who goes by the name of Pancho Aguilar. Everyone thinks that he kidnapped his own daughter." (We cut to Miguel in the president's office.) * Miguel (v/o): "Oh! And I'm the nephew of the president of Mexico. I'm going to enter at the next elections representing the Tri-Party, the long running political party of the nation." (We see the advertisements of the politic campaign of Miguel on TV.) * Miguel (v/o): "Because I'm going to get the power of a complete nation and the money of all people... But first, I need to increase my popularity." (Miguel grabs a Top Strife flyer in the streets of Zocalo.) * Miguel: "I'm the champion of MMA and I heard that Top Strife is a popular show in America, so I'm going enter and win the elections easily." (We see Miguel Delgado imagining his victory like a president, with all the audience cheering him.) * Audience: "Miguel! Miguel! Miguel! Miguel!" Finalists' Match Cutscene - VS. Smasher (Scene takes place in the Top Strife Studios. The presenter Norman Thompson announces the finals as the audience are cheering.) * Norman: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... the Mexican simpleton comedian and wimpy figher, Miguel Delgado!" * Miguel: *spits* No me simpatizas! (Translation: "That's not funny!") * Norman: "I didn't know about a messy party!" *He misunderstands* "Well, get ready for the next battle with the ex-pro wrestler, Smasher!" (The audience are cheering as Smasher comes to the studio.) * Smasher: "It's your fucking fault that I got fired from International Wrestling Federation." * Miguel: "It's not my fault for your addiction, I only brought the drug for you!" * Smasher: "Yeah, but you bring me a kilo each week!" * Miguel: "With a lot of debts? It's time that you pay my fucking part!" (The fight starts on the Studios where "The Fight Song" by Marilyn Manson starts to play.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Shows Miguel standing over the defeated Smasher.) * Miguel: "Nice try, stoner head!" (Norman lifts Miguel's arm, declaring the victory.) * Norman: "Miguel Delgado is the champion of Top Strife!" (The audience are cheering.) * Norman: "Thanks for watching! Join us to the next year... see you next time on the next season of Top Strife!" (The show credits are shown on the screen, and then we cut to the backstage where Norman is walking and Miguel appears in front him.) * Miguel: "It's time to speak about business." * Norman: "Not now, I'm busy today." (Norman walks backwards, but Miguel stops him.) * Miguel: "I won't let you go out." (Miguel grabs a gun from his pocket and aims at Norman) * Norman: "You think that I have fear of you!" (We see how Norman is transforming in the creation of Mr. Maximilian: Project Skull, a gray hooded humanoid with a mechanic skull face and starts to levitate.) * Project Skull: "You should have fear of me!" (Project Skull melts Miguel's gun and Miguel is trembling with fear.) * Miguel: ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo! (Translation: "I'm scared! I'm scared!") (The sub-boss fight begins.) Final Boss Cutscene (After defeating Project Skull, he explodes in front of Miguel.) * Miguel: *says in sarcasm* "Chinese quality robots? I'm so scared." (The backstage becomes the Maxos' Sect, a strange place similar to a pyramid inside, surrounded by purple hooded men singing in an incomprehensible language.) * Miguel: "¿Qué me fumé?" (Translation: "What I smoked that?") * Mr. Maximilian: "The president's nephew in person. I knew you come to this beautiful place." (Mr. Maximilian appears on the stage and greets Miguel. He's a caucasian white haired man wearing an elegant suit clothing in white.) * Miguel: "Who told you who am I?" * Mr. Maximilian: "Truth to be told, your uncle is a Maxo. Anyways, I'm Mr. Maximilian, organizer of this contest." * Miguel: "What? I don't understand a single word of yours." *he intentionally ignores Maximilian's words* * Mr. Maximilian: "Idiot! I'm the most powerful man of all time!" * Miguel: "Like I would care! I only want to win the elections!" * Mr. Maximilian: "It seems that you're nothing but a jerk and a poser, Mr. Delgado. For this reason, you will die... in my hands... of God!" * Miguel: "You think you're a God? I don't think so!" (Both are now in their respective fighting stances.) (After beating Mr. Maximilian in his normal mode, he gets up and recovers.) * Mr. Maximilian: "You think you can beat me? This is only the 5% of my true force." (Mr. Maximilian becomes a corrupted version of himself, and you should fight against him in only one round.) (After beating him, we see a cutscene of Miguel punching Mr. Maximilian's chest. Then we see how Mr. Maximilian is disintegrating himself and explodes.) Ending Cutscene (We cut to Miguel Delgado celebrating like a president at the Zocalo.) * Miguel: "Thanks for choosing me! I promise to change Mexico and that's I'm going to do!" (The audience are cheering.) * Audience: "Miguel! Miguel! Miguel! Miguel!" * Miguel (v/o): "I did it! When I won the Top Strife tournament, my popularity increased!" (We cut to a view of Mexico city.) * Miguel (v/o): "My campaign was expensive with commercials, products, larder baskets, etc." (We cut to Miguel Delgado checking his Twitter.) * Miguel (v/o): "How I am the star of Gran Vista? All the celebrities supported me during the campaign with their presence." (We see the celebrities giving tweets to Miguel Delgado.) * Miguel: "Thanks guys for giving me more fame!" (We cut to Miguel, now wearing a black suit with a red tie, as well as a band with the colors of Mexico, sitting the presidential chair.) * Miguel (v/o): "But well, it's time to begin my government." (The camera zooms out while the screen is fading black. Then we see a newspaper with the headlines: "The insecurity in Mexico increases!") * ????: "He promised more security!" (Another newspaper shows with the header: "More taxes for everyone!") * ????: "He promised a stable economy!" (Another newspaper with the header: "The María case is still unfinished!".) * ????: "He promised a solution!" (We cut to the Tijuana Downtown where a lot of people are joined for a protest.) * ????: "And the worst of everything, they arrested me for something that I never did... I love my daughter." (The camera focus on Pancho Aguilar, a light-brown man of fourthly years old, with a feather on his head, red t-shirt, blue jeans and "Charro" boots.) * Pancho (voiced by Danny Trejo): "We didn't vote for a crisis! We need a competent president, not a puppet!" * Audience: "Pancho! Pancho! Pancho! Pancho!" (The scene finishes with the audience cheering with their lifted arms for Pancho until the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade